


Viele Tage sind vergangen

by Azamir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, University, shared flat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen.





	

Viele Tage sind vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.

Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich dich wirklich vermisst habe. Es ist ein etwas komisches Gefühl, dich jetzt plötzlich wieder zu sehen, wie du vor mir stehst, mit mir sprichst. So ganz, als wäre nichts passiert.

Dabei ist etwas passiert. Es ist sogar sehr viel passiert. Du bist aus unserer Wohnung ausgezogen. Aus unserer kleinen feinen WG. Darauf hin konnte ich die Wohnung nicht mehr bezahlen, also musste auch ich mir eine kleinere Wohnung suchen.

Ich habe jetzt eine kleine 1-Zimmer-Wohnung. Die Küche ist ein kleiner Schuhkarton, in dem eine winzige Ikea-küche untergebracht ist. In meinem einzigen Zimmer stapeln sich die CDs und DVDs auf dem Boden, denn die Regale reichen nicht aus. In der Ecke steht meine Gitarre, seit dem Umzug... nein, eigentlich seit deinem Auszug habe ich sie nicht mehr benutzt.

Wie es in deiner neuen Wohnung aussieht weiß ich nicht. Ich war nie dort, und erzählt hast du mir ja auch nichts davon. Ob sich das heute ändern wird? Wirst du mir erzählen, was du gemacht hast, seit du aus unserer Wohnung gestürmt bist, damals, vor über einem halben Jahr?

Bisher stehen wir uns nur gegenüber. Es war Zufall, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Hier, mitten in der Innenstadt, zwischen den Jogurts und dem Frischkäse. Du hast mich zuerst erkannt, hast mich angesprochen.

Und jetzt stehen wir hier. Lange Zeit, nachdem wir uns das letzte mal gesprochen haben, Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und mir fehlen die Worte. Denn viel hat sich geändert, aber nicht alles. Selbst die grobe Zurückweisung, die ich durch dich erfahren habe konnten meine Gefühle für dich nicht auslöschen.

Plötzlich fängst du an zu reden. Es tue dir leid, aber du hättest gerade nicht viel Zeit, deine Freundin würde auf dich warten. Du würdest dich gerne wieder mit mir treffen, damit wir uns einmal "über alles unterhalten" könnten.

Du gibst mir deine neue Telefonnummer. Deinen alten Handyvertrag hast du gekündigt, kurz nachdem du verschwunden bist, ich hatte einmal versucht dich anzurufen, aber ich bekam nur eine mechanische Stimme, die mich darüber informierte, dass unter der gewählten Nummer niemand zu erreichen sei. Ich habe also jetzt wieder deine Telefonnummer.  
Du verabschiedest dich. Ich verabschiede mich. Du gehst weg, eilig, wie das letzte Mal als ich dich gesehen habe.

Zu deiner Freundin. Der Gedanke tut weh. Nein, bei dir habe ich keine Chance. Du magst Frauen. Keine Männer.

Der Zettel mit deiner Telefonnummer fällt zu Boden.

Nein, ich habe keine Chance bei dir. Nächstes Semester bin ich auf einer anderen Universität, in einer anderen Stadt. Es wird ein Neubeginn für mich werden. Ich mag einen Jugendfreund verloren haben, und mein Herz gleich dazu, doch vielleicht bekomme ich mein Herz eines Tages zurück, und dann kann ich es an jemanden verschenken, der es auch haben will.

Mit dem zu Boden sinkenden Zettel breche ich die letzte Verbindung zwischen uns ab.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post von Animexx, die Geschichte stammt ursprünglich von 2005.


End file.
